


如愿骨

by shirouhitomi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirouhitomi/pseuds/shirouhitomi
Summary: 陆：不懂的是你，天哥。你怎么会懂。我们不在一起已经太久了。天：不过短短几年，我不会看错你的本性，而你从未改变。（Comic Bonus, Part 2）关于天和陆。成长之痛。





	如愿骨

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Furcula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466201) by [yeolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolee/pseuds/yeolee). 

当孩子尚且年幼时，他们扯开了一段叉骨。  
得到较大那一块的陆笑逐颜开；他的脸像被点亮，真挚而充满画笔般的明朗色彩，温暖了天心底最柔软的地方。尽管陆的获胜并非巧合——他每次都赢了。是天确保了他的必胜无疑。  
天不相信所谓的祈愿或运气。可为了陆，他愿赌上所有一切，义无反顾，不惜任何代价。

* * *

陆有很多地方一如从前：纯粹炽烈的诚意与蓬勃积极的热情，又在困惑时幼犬般歪着脑袋。他张大双臂，敞开心扉，那毫不防备的率直教人轻松卸下盔甲，灵魂轻颤。他会逐步渐进地一路打破你所有的防备之心，因为他即是真实的化身，映照出你纯洁的一面——只属于孩子的天然而坚定，直抵人心中最本质的部分。  
陆也有很多地方变得不同：他变得更高、更精瘦，青春期前的柔软蜕变为更矫健的俊美。他的眼睛尤为清透、明澈，步伐也愈发坚定。可与此同时——他称呼“九条先生”时嗓音里带着的颤音，仿佛这个名字是一枚弹片钉进了那颗千疮百孔的内心。陆的情绪调动总是写在脸上，但平生第一次，天看到那表情里受了伤。  
情理上，天当然知道陆长大了；距离他们最后一次见面已经整整过了五年。陆不再是那个娃娃脸的九岁孩子，会粘人地枕在天的肚子上，活像只不离不弃的船锚。也不是说那时他就缺乏自立，但如今天在注视陆，才意识到那孩子再也不复当初的软弱无助。现在的陆坚强得多——天能够从他活跃的声音里便可辨别。也许尚在勃发的阶段，但总有一天，陆会足以强大到站在完全平起平坐的舞台。总有一天，他甚会超越自己。  
这个想法令人心悸；天从未感受到如此的割裂。

* * *

（之后，他有了个更加阴暗的发现：陆，也成长为一个男人。

一旦天注意到这点，他就无法移开自己的视线——那宽阔的肩膀线条，那起伏的肌肉轮廓，撩起上衣时瞬息闪现的肌理微光。有那么几个瞬间，陆就像一个全新的陌生人。  
天的喉咙干得发紧。某种潜藏深处而无法言喻的律动，正不安地在胸口奏出声响。）

* * *

天一直认为自己了解陆；毕竟，双子不应就是灵魂同生的镜像么？可眼下，天甚至都无法看清镜子那头的自己。

“都离开家这么些年，你总不能指望好像什么事都没发过吧。”乐说。  
天没有说出口；他想反驳自己并无奢求，分明是陆，才是那个想要彼此关系恢复如初的人。他的每一个细胞都充盈着无可救药的天真单纯，才会相信即便过了这些年，他们仍能以兄弟相称站上同样的舞台。然而在他最隐匿阴晦的内心深处，却总有声音不肯安分地窃窃低语：_是谁在无时不刻地追问他的健康，又是谁的手机里悉心留存了所有童年的相片？无法前行的人难道不是你吗，不愿放手的人难道不是你吗？_

天压低的声线似万年寒霜。  
“不要随意评价你完全不了解的事情。你根本什么都不懂。”

* * *

舞台那头如隔天壑，陆注视他，眼神悲切。

_天哥，回家吧。_

天背过身。

* * *

某种程度上，距离感令人松了口气。能够更轻易地对所有来电和短信都视而不见，对未曾言明的变化和差异都置若罔闻。而那样，陆就能永远停留在那个身材纤弱的幼童模样，他蜷缩着紧贴身边，彼此手臂相接，肌肤相触。  
同样的，说谎也更加容易——什么都没被改变，什么都不会改变，什么都不需要改变。无论如何，天都是说谎的高手；连他自己几乎都要相信这就是事实了。但当夜幕降临，孤独会趁虚而入，噬骨蚀心地折磨着他。在那些夜晚，天会翻开那些陆的相片。  
如果他的愿望足够强烈，触摸屏幕的力度足够强硬，是否能够穿透像素、去触摸到对方肌肤的温度？从他离开家的那刻起，这种幻觉般的痛楚便深植内心，如影随形。离开陆让他浑身不自然，仿佛凭空失去了一条腿。天管它叫思乡情绪，但他心底清楚，这是一种更原始，更粗粝，更古老——被称之为欲望的原罪。

他和陆本就是来自同一块血肉。每个细胞都在如此渴求着对方。

* * *

每当他们相遇时，一织盯紧的视线里对他充满了淡漠的不满，就好像天在这场测试中已然落败。而天对此也不得不更同意；他非常清楚自己的确是那么做的。

* * *

天重复着自己的谎言，周而复始。他称之为半数谎言堆砌的真实，在巧舌如簧下一切皆能化作武器。时间无疑将他打磨出某种的冰冷气质——折叠刀般灵巧轻弹，锋锐而冷硬。他深知仁慈的残忍之处。  
但现在，冷酷无情也许才显得更为体贴，这已成为他无法承受的负担。事实真相在他嘴里显得那么不近人情。天愿将其囫囵吞下，即使那会把他的整个身心撕碎。

* * *

（我们是手足。我们不是手足。  
我是你的保护伞。我不是你的保护伞。  
我想念你。我不想念你。  
我需要你。我不需要你。  
我爱你。我不爱你。）

* * *

在他的梦境里，陆躺在他的身下，瘦小而惨白，如同完美的“Y”形。如同从一个主干里分叉丛生的枝桠。如同从一颗头颅蔓延生长的鹿角。打开双手，张开大腿。大写的Y。大写的“为什么”。

得刺痛地承认的是，天明白陆终将是自己的软肋。一切只需最细微的指尖试探，陆就能轻易把他剥开，直接而干脆，毫无警示，剥开他那颗汩汩流满浆液的石榴般的心。陆从未像这样不属于他，可其实从一开始起陆就不曾属于过他。这是天犯下的致命错误。

* * *

一个闷热的夏日，陆晕倒在舞台上。  
天立刻就付诸于行动。所有那些举棋不定和犹豫未决都在电光火石间彻底明晰。从来就没有什么疑问句——他的答案永远都会是陆。

* * *

“你来看我了！”

“需要怀疑吗。”天说道。他努力压下心头的担忧，它们仍堵在胸口如玻璃碎渣压出声响，“不用担心我。”  
他闭上眼睛，轻抵住陆的额头。陆不由发出惊讶的吸气声。天不用睁眼便知道陆在笑了；哪怕时过境迁，他都一如既往感知到陆，无需在视野范围内，无需发出声响。不管历经多少物是人非，沧海桑田，有些事始终亘古不变。  
“天哥。”陆说。天没有回应，陆的额头蹭了蹭他。  
“_天哥。_”陆坚持重复道。彼此的鼻尖轻触。天直到吐纳深吸，才意识到自己全身都肌肉绷紧了。  
“怎么了？”天睁开眼睛。被晒成小麦色的多了好些雀斑的陆，正凝视着自己。阳光攀附于陆的睫毛，给它们烫上金边。天不知道自己是被陆的光芒，还是被初升的太阳照得迷失了。这就是所谓的精神颠覆么？但却不似遭遇剧变，更像是某种坦然地放任——终要无可避免地回归，以更加温和的方式尘埃落地。或许这亦是他难逃的劫数。

陆的手臂环绕住他。即便是现在，它依旧是家的感觉。

* * *

多年以后，他们扯开了一段许愿骨。  
平生第一次，天发现自己握着的是属于较大的那一段。它被握在手掌微屈的中心，是如此温暖而又令人屏息的易碎感，他不禁发出不知所措的困惑惊叹。  
“天哥，是时候让你的愿望梦想成真。”  
陆的笑容令人目眩神迷。天无法移开自己的眼睛，即便他想也做不到。他的心落进陆的手心。它一直都属于那里，今后也将不会改变。

**Author's Note:**

> *如愿骨指的是鸟禽胸部的叉骨, 源自西方习俗。二人执叉骨拉扯，折得较长一段者，可以如愿以偿。
> 
> *本文为授权翻译作品，如果你喜欢它的话请别忘记也给原作者一颗小心心
> 
> *英文很烂，如有错误接受任何指正


End file.
